When You're Mad
by hitachiintwinlover
Summary: WARNING! YAOI! kyo and yuki finished yet another fight, and once again yuki won. Kyo, mad, goes to the roof to sleep, only to be kissed awake by none other than yuki! kyo runs and yuki is taken. this is my first fic! constructive criticism please!
1. Chapter 1

_It's just the cutest thing, when you get to fussin, cussin, yellin and throwin things, I just wanna eat you up._

_I don't mean no disrespect when I start starin, knowin that it makes you madder. I'm sorry, but seein you mad is so sexy!!_

* * *

Kyo flew through yet another door. Shigure sighed as he figured he'd better take care of it.

"Tohru!" Shigure called. "They broke another door." He smiled as he saw the little teen girl come with everything necessary to fix what was the 11th broken door this month. He could hear the two boys outside arguing again.

"You damn rat!" Kyo yelled, strands of his orange hair matted to his face with sweat. He was panting with exhaustion. Yuki, who seemed in better control of his breathing, was also in better control of his emotions.

"You're about 10 years too early to beat me." The purple haired one said. He had better control of his emotions. He just never used it. "Now stop causing problems for Miss Honda." He turned on his heels and strode away to the woods.

Kyo stared at Yuki's disappearing form and a weird feeling shot through him. He wasn't sure what it was, but his heart felt like it had just been squeezed. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He wasn't. That was it. He got off the ground and dusted his clothes off. He looked towards the house and was shocked to see Tohru staring at him. Had she seen him watching?

"What are you lookin at?" He said rudely and quickly walked passed her and upstairs to his usual spot on the roof. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

"-o. KYO!" Kyo heard Yuki's voice and his eyes flew open. Yuki's face was merely inches from his own.

"Time for dinner Kyo." Kyo just blinked, this was the closest they had ever been to each other. It was Yuki's turn to have a weird feeling. He wouldn't have been able to tell anyone what took over him at that moment, because he didn't know himself, but it was something. He reached down and scooped up Kyo's head and pressed their lips together. It was awkward because Yuki had never done anything like that before.

It took a while for Kyo to process what was happening. When he was finally able to, he pushed Yuki away.

"What the hell?!" He almost spat at Yuki. "I'm not a _fag_!" He pushed Yuki away and went into the house and down into the woods that Yuki had, not even two hours earlier, disappeared into.

* * *

Toru sat at the quiet dinner table. For some reason, Yuki seemed very upset and Kyo wasn't there. Were they mad at each other again? Tohru hoped they hadn't broken another door. She wasn't sure if she should ask, but she dared to anyway.

"Where's Kyo?" Yuki just looked at her with an uncharacteristic frown. Without answering, he just got up and left the rest of his meal uneaten.

'How can I fix this?' Yuki thought. 'Maybe I can play it off as a joke or something!' he thought hopefully. But he didn't allow himself this feeling for too long. He had really surprised Kyo. Maybe all he needed was a little time.

"What do you mean he left?!" Yuki shouted at Shigure. "Where did he go?!"

"He went to train in the mountains, just like he did a few months ago." Shigure said holding is hands palms up in a surrendering position. He didn't want to be the target of Yuki's rage.

"How long will he be gone?!"

"It's Kyo, who knows how long he will be. Why do you care anyway?" Shigure asked. Yuki couldn't even answer as he felt a blush creep up his face, remembering the last encounter he had had with the cat. Well…before he ran off into the woods that is. 'I was going to give him time…but this is too much! I have to go find him!'

Yuki had everything packed and was leaving by the next morning. He headed off to the nearest mountain range from their home.

Yuki spent days looking around the area, hoping for some sign of the cat, but after about a week of searching, he figured he wouldn't find him there. He set up his camp for the final night, as he prepared to leave in the morning.

He woke up when the sunlight entered his tent and the warmth licked his face. He heard feint rustling. A black silhouette appeared on the tent flaps. Another moment passed and one flap was thrown open.

"There you are Yuki." A familiar voice said. Yuki shuddered as he put a face with the voice.

It was Akito.

* * *

"What are you doing way out here?" Akito asked, almost teasingly. Yuki was too frightened to speak or move. Akito closed the gap between them and grabbed Yuki's arm.

"Let's go." He said, still seeming to be cheerful. He pulled Yuki to his feet and practically dragged him out of the tent. They stepped into a black car driven by a very silent, dark haired male.

"Back home, Hatori." Was all Akito said, and the car began speeding away.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question, Yuki. What were you doing way out here? It took me some time to find you." Akito said, in his usual teasing voice. Yuki simply looked out his window. His eyes widened in surprise as a hand grasped the back of his head. His face was violently shoved into the window he had been previously staring out.

"ANSWER ME YUKI!" Akito yelled at him.

"yo"

"What?"

"I was looking for Kyo." Yuki whispered. Akito paused, and then burst into laughter.

"Like he would go to the closest mountain range! You and I both know that stupid cat better than that! And I already know where he is."

Yuki perked up at the last sentence.

"Where is he?" He asked hurriedly.

"He doesn't want you to know. _He_ came to _me_ to make sure _you_ couldn't find him. Don't worry, Yuki, I'm keeping him nice and safe." Hurt washed over Yuki's features.

"Wait. Then where are you taking me?" Yuki asked.

"To see him of course. He's been at my house trying to talk to me. Like I care about that…that _thing_. The sooner you get rid of him, the better off I'll be."

The car pulled up at Akito's house. Yuki was the first out of the car and was walking in the house by the time Akito had stepped out.

Yuki slid open a door and walked into a large room. He turned when he heard the door slam and saw Akito standing right behind him.

"You didn't really believe that Kyo would come _here_ would you?" He said, then laughed. He slowly walked towards Yuki, who was now frozen with fear. Why had he believed what Akito said? He just 

heard any news of where Kyo could be, and didn't think about who could have been telling them. Oh how he regretted that decision.

Akito reached Yuki and extended a hand. The hand cupped Yuki's cheek, and Yuki's eyes, seeing nothing, expressed the fear he felt. Akito pushed his lips against an unresponsive Yuki's. A hand ghosted under his shirt. With this, Yuki snapped to attention. He looked up at Akito, who had his eyes closed.

"Oh, Kyo." He groaned. Yuki found his voice at this.

"K-kyo?" Akito's eyes widened, realizing what he just said. A pale hand swung out at Yuki and struck him directly in the right cheek. Yuki tumbled to the floor and within seconds Akito had straddled his waist. Both hands were gripping Yuki tightly around the neck.

Yuki was choking and struggling to remove the hands constricting his windpipe. But as fast as they had come, they were removed. Barely hanging on to consciousness, Yuki heard Akito whisper.

"Oh, I want you awake for this part." Akito quickly removed Yuki's pants and underwear. He flipped him over and without any hesitation pushed himself inside Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

'Was that a scream?' Kyo wondered. He was on his way back home from his little "vacation," so to speak. Yuki had no idea what he did to him. Another few seconds and he would have pushed him down right there and done something they both would have regretted.

He realized that without thinking, he had wandered to Akito's house. Why was he here? He hated this place, and everyone inside. They never understood, or even _tried_ for that matter.

He was certain he heard a scream this time. All thoughts stopped and he ran inside. Whoever it was needed help. Now.

* * *

Akito finished and, using Yuki's clothes, wiped up all traces of blood and other bodily fluids off himself. Yuki was curled into a little ball, still crying.

He gave the little boy a quick look and almost felt sorry for him. Almost. But no one felt the pain of his curse, and no amount of physical damage he could cause the boy would imitate the pain he felt inside. He let a small smile grace his lips as all feeling and compassion left him.

He walked out of the room and found Hatori.

"He'll probably be needing your assistance." Was all that was said, and with that, Akito was gone.

With a sigh, Hatori got up and got the necessary medications ready. He walked into the middle of the room Yuki was lying in. 'The poor child passed out.' He thought as he approached the crumpled form. He squatted and cleaned what he could of the front, then rolled him onto his stomach, so he could clean the back. This part was going to be more difficult.

Before Hatori knew what was going on, the door was kicked in. Kyo was ready in his fighting stance. He saw the scene that awaited him in the room, and his stance faltered. All Hatori saw was a blur before he was sent flying across the room with a punch to his face. He sat up and a hand instinctively went up to where he was hit. It was going to leave a bruise…if he was lucky.

Kyo didn't even stop to yell or hit anything. He didn't have the time. He scooped up the unconscious boy, bridal style, and carried him out, and to their house.

He carried the unconscious rat up to his room and gently placed him on the bed. Yuki's eyes flew open and he screamed when his hips hit the mattress.

"Stop! Please!" He screamed, still semi-conscious. Kyo gently held both sides of Yuki's face and lowered his face to Yuki's to the point that their foreheads were just barely avoiding contact.

"Yuki. It's me. It's Kyo. Calm down, okay? It's over. It's over." He whispered into the trembling boy's ear, though he knew it was far from over.

"K-kyo?" Yuki said, waking up from his daze.

"Yes. Now tell me what happened?!"

"Kyo." Yuki was so relieved he kept repeating the name over and over again. Kyo. He came back for him. He would have smiled at the thought, but he didn't have the strength. He suddenly remembered why.

Yuki burst into tears, and they fell freely down his face. Visions of what just happened were running through his head, and he couldn't take it anymore. He could still feel Akito. The violent actions, the incredible pain that he was still feeling.

"I…I w-want to take a b-bath." He couldn't stand this feeling, being with Kyo helped, but a bath would make this even better, because he wasn't fully cleaned yet.

Kyo thought about the request. Yuki was in no condition to bathe himself, but he clearly wanted one. That meant that he…he didn't want to think about it.

"Yuki? This might hurt a bit, but I'm going to get you into the bath. Okay?" Without waiting for a response he walked into the bathroom and began running the water. He was looking at the bath oils. Which one? Kyo personally preferred cinnamon, but Yuki always smelled like cherry blossoms. Blushing at the thought that he even _noticed_ what Yuki smelled like, he grabbed that bottle and poured it in. Now was _definitely_ not the time to think about the naked boy laying on his bed in that way! Not after what happened.

He walked back into the room and saw Yuki struggling to sit up.

"Baka! You don't have that kinda strength yet." But instead of pushing Yuki back down on the mattress, he picked him up again and began carrying him.

Yuki was trembling against Kyo's chest. He suddenly gripped Kyo's shirt.

"Don't…don't leave me. Please?" He reached his exhausted state and instantly turned into a rat.

Kyo panicked. What was he supposed to do? He placed Yuki back down on the bed, and tried to get something that would warm him up. But everything in the room was too big! He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. 'Of all times!' Where was Tohru?!

He ran out back and found her working on Yuki's garden. She jumped when she saw Kyo.

"I was just working on Yuki's garden until he got ba-" She was cut off when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. There was a poof of smoke, and suddenly she was staring at an orange cat running away from her, and leaving his clothes behind.

Kyo couldn't care less that he left his clothes. Yuki needed his help. He ran back to his room and found the rat where he left him. 'Good.' He jumped on the bed next to him and curled his body around Yuki's. His body heat should warm the rat. He smiled to himself as he settled in for a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

I'M SO SORRY!!! i haven't updated in months!!! i have no excuse except that school sucks...and with school comes work...and with work comes a lack of creativity...for me anyway...

WARNING!! YAOI!! MEANING BOYXBOY RELATIONSHIPS!!! don't like? don't watch. and NO FLAMES!! flames will only be used to make my story hotter! *wink*

my story is the anime version!! aka...akito is a man!! warning...this is my first fanfic...and first story really...so constructive criticism is helpful...or...at least not hateful stuff...and again...i apologize...so without further adieu...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**When You're Mad**

Chapter 3

_Akito forced himself inside Yuki._

"_Oh. That might have torn." He said while laughing. His body pounded inside Yuki and his nails dug into his hips. The only thing that made this worse for Yuki was the fact that his body was reacting to it. This violence, and his body was reacting!_

"_The truth is you like this! Just look at how you've gotten!" Akito said menacingly as he reached his hand around the front and grabbed his member. "It's so wet! I didn't know you were such a naughty boy, Yuki!" He whispered in his ear._

"_No! Y-you're…wrong!" Yuki shouted back, in between urges to vomit._

_Akito pulled himself out sharply and flipped Yuki back on his back. As soon as he was in the vulnerable position, Akito readjusted himself and thrust back inside. His nails were creating little half moons on Yuki's leg, and fresh blood ran down his calves and thighs._

"_It's not as tight as it should be though. Have you been doing this yourself?" He began laughing. "Like you could do anything like that…unless…who is it? Who do you want to do you?" His thrusts became harder than before, if that was possible._

"_W-what? I…I haven't!"_

"_Is it Kyo?" He lost all emotion in his voice. Yuki's eyes snapped fully open and he gasped._

"_I see. Do you feel how tight you're squeezing me? It must be Kyo. I'm sorry Yuki, but Kyo's mine." He said calmly. But despite his calm voice, Akito could feel the rage boil up inside him. How dare Yuki try to seduce his Kyo?_

"_I'll make it so you'll never be able to offer yourself to him. He is, and always will be…_mine_." He said as he emptied himself into Yuki._

Kyo felt Yuki shiver for the eighth time. Was he still cold? He had fallen asleep for a few hours and was still in a daze. He began drifting off to sleep once again.

He felt a tremble against his chest. What was that? He reached a hand out and felt a smooth surface, he traced it with his palm. His hand barely made contact with the surface, but it was warm and soft. His hand traveled up and around the other side of it. His travels brought his hand lower where he found what felt like a bone. A collar bone maybe? He felt the mound shudder against his chest. He found he rather liked the sensation.

He pressed himself closer, so now his chest was in direct contact, and Kyo sighed in contentment. He just started stroking it like it was a cat, but during the caresses, his fingertips brushed against a hard nub. Now what was this? He pinched the nub in between his thumb and forefinger. He heard a muffled sound, and it went straight to his groin.

Determining he liked the sound (and the effect it was having on him), he continued when he found another one, and he repeated the motion. Suddenly it moved itself towards his hand, leaving his chest, and the cool air caressed him. He pushed himself closer and wrapped an arm under it, and held it in place.

The arm underneath resumed contact, while his other arm was free to wander further down. His hand ran through hair, and hit something very hard. His hand experimentally wandered up the length of it. After running his hand around it several times, he let his thumb run across the tip. There was something wet coming out. He dragged his hand back down, smearing the liquid across the length. And he heard a muffled sound. It sounded like someone panting for breath.

His hands continued their movements without a second thought. But he suddenly heard a full out groan, and a name, then his hand was filled with a liquid.

The sounds snapped him out of his dream, and he came back to reality.

Oh. He and Yuki had changed back. 'How long has that been?' He yawned and stretched out his limbs. He balled his hands into fists as he stretched them over his head. When he opened his fingers to flex them, he found that one of his hands had something sticky in it.

Realization hit him like a brick wall. He looked in front of him, and Yuki was shuddering. He looked down himself, and noticed that he was still hard.

"What have I-"

"Kyo? How-" Yuki asked weakly as he turned around.

'Oh Gods! What had he done?!' He jumped out of the bed and ran from the room. He ran directly into someone else. He found himself face to face with none other than…Akito.

Akito heard of what happened when he returned to the room to see Hatori sprawled out on the floor, cupping his cheek. That Yuki had tricked his Kyo once again! He ran to the car, and without waiting for Hatori to drive him, he sped off to Shigure's house.

He ran through the house trying to find Kyo's room, when he heard a moan. He stopped to listen and heard another.

Rushing to the room he heard the sound from, he reached his hand out to open the door, when it was opened for him, and someone was standing there…Kyo. A very _naked_ Kyo at that. He couldn't help but let his gaze wander down, but he caught sight of a bed in the background instead, and Yuki was curled up in the center of the messy sheets.

The anger boiled up inside him, and he went to shove past Kyo.

"How dare yo-" He began to shout, but he felt a sharp pain erupt from the side of his face. He cupped his injured cheek and looked up at Kyo, who had apparently back-handed him.

"How dare _you_?!" Kyo yelled at him. "Do you even realize what you've done to him!?"

Akito was filled with anger. Kyo was mad at _him_? What about that lustful creature currently occupying Kyo's bed? He raised an arm to swing, even at his Kyo, who needed some sense knocked into him, when his wrist was captured from behind.

"Who-?" He turned to look back at the person who grabbed him. "Hatori?!" He shouted.

"That's far enough. I've dealt with this for a long time, but I won't sit by idly anymore."

"How dare y-" He began to shout when he was cut off when Hatori pressed his lips to Akito's. He felt strong arms circle around him from behind, and they pulled him closer. Hatori's tongue was tracing his mouth, and when he gasped, it took the opportunity to slip inside. His tongue fought instinctively to push it out, but he felt himself being quickly dominated, and for a brief moment, found he didn't dislike it. But coming to his senses, he separated himself from Hatori. Hatori, not to be outdone, started pulling Akito away.

"I apologize for his appalling behavior. I'll take full responsibility for his actions, but for now, if you'll excuse us."

"Who do you think you are dragging away like this!? Hatori! Do you hear me!? Let go this instant!" Akito shouted as he was dragged out of the house, and Kyo almost smiled at the childish display, but a rustle behind him, brought him back to reality.

Yuki was standing on wobbly legs, and his purple hair was matted down with sweat. One hand was clutched in a fist across his chest, and the other fist was at his side. He looked at Kyo, and he instantly recognized more life in Yuki's eyes than he had seen in a while. He didn't realize he was holding his breath, until he let it out in a huge sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't be standing yet." He scolded.

"I want to take a bath now." He said quietly, as if asking permission, but without waiting for a response, he walked into the bathroom.

Kyo heard the lock click, and the water begin to run. He looked around the room for clothes for Yuki to wear. He would have gone to the rat's room, but he didn't want to go too far in case he was needed. The only thing that would be close to fitting was a shirt that Kyo had long outgrown, but had been too attached to it because Yuki himself had given it to him two years ago, as an attempt at a birthday gift. Kyo pretended to hate it, like he did everything about the rat, but found himself unreasonably close to it, and it quickly became somewhat of a security blanket for him. _How ironic_._ The gift he gave me, will be used by him._

He gathered the clothes when he heard a soft thud from the other side of the door.

"Yuki?" He asked nervously, walking to the door.

"Yuki!?" He asked again, a little louder. When he received no answer, he kicked in the door, removing it from its frame.

Yuki was on his knees, leaning against the tub, with one hand resting in the rising water. His head was resting against the rim of the tub and his eyes were closed.

"Yuki!" Kyo yelled and ran to the rat, and shifted the boy in between his legs, so Yuki's back was resting against his chest. Yuki woke up from his little daze, and looked back at Kyo like nothing had happened.

"I'm okay." He said quietly. "I was just a little tired."

"Where are you hurt?" Kyo continued, ignoring Yuki.

"I'm no-" The rat was cut off when he felt two hands run up his sides, lightly grazing his skin, and gently pressing at every couple of inches, checking for any sharp pains.

"Tell me, so I can help you." Kyo said, truly worried; his hands still sliding up and down Yuki's body. He left hand continued wandering up, when Yuki gasped. He was going to ask what was wrong, when he realized just what exactly he had touched. His hand was still held over a hardened nub, and he pulled his hand away quickly, embarrassed.

"Sorry." He mumbled, placing his left hand safely (or so he thought) on Yuki's stomach. His right hand went the opposite way his left hand had previously traveled, running down, pressing at Yuki's hips. Moving his left hand from its safe place, he grabbed both of Yuki's legs and separated them. Ignoring the shocked gasp, Kyo ran his hands on the outside of Yuki's thighs, the resulting shiver pleasing him in a way he wasn't sure he wanted to think about. Seeing no reaction to pain, his hands moved to the insides of Yuki's thighs, running up and down a couple of times (just to make sure everything was alright).

The purple-haired boy was trembling lightly in Kyo's lap, and after the third, or maybe fourth, time his hands traveled down his thighs, Yuki groaned, throwing his head back to rest against Kyo's shoulder, and for the first time, Kyo noticed that Yuki had an erection.

His hands froze, right at the junction of Yuki's hips and thighs. Unsure of what to do, he thought about his options. He could excuse himself and let it stay as a simple examination gone wrong…or he could "take care of" his friend.

Or…he could take this to a completely different leve- _no. Not after what he had just gone through._ Left at such an impasse, he simply froze.

"Please." The word was so light, he wasn't even sure if he actually heard it. He looked down at Yuki, who held his gaze, eyes filled with…longing? A cold, but surprisingly firm hand grabbed one of Kyo's, and guided it to where he wanted the most attention.

Wrapping a firm hand around Yuki, he slowly pumped up and down, relishing in the sounds Yuki made. Gaining more confidence with the pleased response, Kyo ran his hand up to the head, and spread the wetness that had gathered at the crown, down the sides. He fingered Yuki's slit, and enjoyed the reaction he got out of the rat. Throwing his head back and practically yelling with the sudden increase in sensation.

Panting, Yuki thrust his hips upward into Kyo's hand, trying to pick up the pace. Catching the hint, Kyo moved his hand faster, gripping tighter, until he heard Yuki shout, and wetness fill his hand.

Collapsing fully against Kyo's chest, Yuki was ready to doze off, when he felt himself picked up and lifted into the almost forgotten water. Shutting it off before it got too high, Kyo slipped in the water behind Yuki, copying the position they had just been in.

Grabbing a cloth, and sticking with the theme, Kyo grabbed the cherry blossom body wash, and squeezed a generous amount onto the cloth. Starting with Yuki's throat and chest, Kyo made large circles across his body, slowly cleaning every inch of Yuki. When he got down to Yuki's waist, he hesitated. He wasn't sure how much pain the rat was in at the moment. He knew he needed to clean him properly, but he didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain.

He looked down and saw the rat sleeping, so seizing the opportunity, he grabbed Yuki's left leg, and lifted it over the side of the tub. Putting the soap on his finger this time, he reached down, when his wrist was suddenly grabbed.

"What are you doing?" Yuki said, as if he hadn't just been asleep.

"Well, duh! I'm obviously cleaning you. Stupid rat." Kyo responded, without really thinking.

"I can handle it myself." Yuki said, coldly. Moving Kyo's hand, he stood up, shaking only slightly now, and got out of the tub. Kyo was up right behind him, and they dried off in awkward silence.

_Baby I don't know,  
But one thing that I do know  
Is every time you scream at me (I wanna kiss you)  
_

They opened the door to Yuki's room again, Yuki wearing a towel around his waist, Kyo without anything covering his body, and three people jumped in surprise as Tohru stood on the other side of the room, dropping off the laundry.

"Um…" Tohru blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting. "I didn't mean to interrupt!" she blurted suddenly and ran from the room, almost falling on her way out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kyo fell on the floor laughing. "She thought…she thought…that we were… doing something…worth interrupting!!" He shouted between fits of laughter. He sat up wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "As if we would ever do anything like that." He said quietly, then looked up at Yuki through his lashes. He saw Yuki flinch, unnoticeable to anyone except him, who had been watching Yuki for so long he could just _see_ the muscles tensing under his pale skin.

"Unless…" Kyo said, quickly standing up. He reached out a warm hand and placed it against Yuki's cheek, pulling their faces closer together.

_When you put your hands on me (I wanna touch you)  
_

"-you want to." Kyo finished, lips barely avoiding contact with Yuki's. He paused for a moment, waiting for Yuki to go forward, and he didn't have to wait long. Yuki's lips gently pressed against his, and hesitant arms wrapped around his neck. Smiling into the kiss, Kyo used his other hand and pulled Yuki into a tight hug, pressing his lips against Yuki's more forcefully. The hand on Yuki's back began wandering up and down. He lowered his hand and grabbed Yuki's butt. When Yuki gasped, Kyo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Yuki's mouth.

_And when we get to arguing (just gotta kiss you, baby)  
_

Fighting back a groan, Yuki's tongue battled Kyo's for dominance. There was no way he would just give in submissively. Not to the stupid cat. He pushed Kyo back until they hit the bed, and they fell back on it without breaking the kiss.

Yuki ran his palms up and down Kyo's chest and he felt Kyo smirk into the kiss.

"What?" Yuki asked, slightly panting. Kyo's smirk widened and he ran his hands over Yuki.

"Oh nothing." He said and flipped them over, so now Kyo was resting on top of Yuki, kissing him again, though this time he quickly gained dominance. His tongue explored every inch of the mouth offered, and it seemed as though he wouldn't let it go.

"It's just that you never cleaned _here_ did you?" Kyo finished and one of his fingers ran over Yuki's entrance. With the other hand, he grabbed Yuki's erection, and began pumping. With the resulting shudder and pleased sigh, Kyo knew that he hadn't hurt Yuki or over stepped his bounds.

Locking gazes with Yuki, Kyo put two of his fingers in his mouth, and making sure Yuki was looking, began sucking on them. Figuring they were wet enough, he pulled them out and pulled Yuki's legs apart. He took one slickened finger and placed it against Yuki's entrance.

"I can clean it for you." Kyo said, kissing Yuki gently. "That is, if you want."

Yuki blushed. There was no way Kyo was saying that! And there was even less of a chance that Kyo would get a response to that. He looked away, trying to come up with some witty comeback, and regain some sense of dignity.

"I-I" Both boys on the bed jumped when the door was thrown open.

"Yuki? Tohru said I might find you her-" The voice stopped suddenly as the speaker saw the compromising position of the two boys.

Of the two shocked looks, Yuki's was filled with the most horror.

"A-Ayame?"

_I don't know why it's like that,  
But it's just so damn sexy,  
When you're mad._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

so...what'd you think?? is it okay?? and i know...i kinda stopped midway...lemon next chap kay?? *ducks from various thrown objects* OKAY!! i'm sorry!!!

the next chapter will be up within the next week!! promise!!! kay?? if i don't, feel free to come to my house and poke me with smouldering sticks or something...or maybe a nice hot poker...well...maybe not...but you can come and remind me...maybe with a gentle tap?? HAHAHA! but lemon comin next, promise!!!


	4. Chapter 4

kay, so...true story...my dad finds this story no sooner than i post chapter 3...needless to say, he was NOT a happy camper...completely deletes most of my documents (including this story) and now i have a (what is it called?) a computer nanny thing...that moniters everything i write...so basically, i'm a slave on my own computer...whenever i get on, he just happens to come around behind me and watch for several minutes at a time...which is kinda why that "week" i promised, ended up being countless months...but!! i just finished some testing, and got home early...i've known the password for this nanny thing for a while, but with him standing behind me i couldn't type anything...now that i get home early...i have some time...so i went back to this site (and thank the lord for it) and was able to copy and paste what i had already written, minus what i had already started in this chapter...needless to say, i'm sorry it's so late, and so short, but it's what i was able to do...

if there are any mistakes, please feel free to message me and i'll fix it...

WARNING!! THIS IS YAOI!! MEANING BOYXBOY!! don't like? don't read. lemon in this chappie!! flames will only make the next one hotter!!!

The characters do not belong to me!! i get nothing out of this but my own enjoyment...and potentially the enjoyment of the readers...if they love me enough to rate and review *winkwink* *pokepoke* *nudgenudge*

~~--HTL--~~

"Hatori! Let go of me this instant!" Akito yelled, trying unsuccessfully to free his wrist from Hatori's grasp.

When they reached the car, Hatori only let go once he made sure Akito was inside. Then, moving to the other side, drove them home in relative silence. Hatori was used to Akito being silent, but only because he was formulating a plan, not because he was sulking.

_**Baby don't  
Think I don't (take you seriously)**_

As soon as they got back to the main house, Akito stepped out of the car and walked inside like nothing was wrong. Smirking, Hatori followed him inside. As soon as they both made it inside, Hatori pinned Akito to the nearest wall, keeping Akito's body down with his own.

"Hatori you bastard! Let me g-" He was cut off when Hatori, once again, pressed his mouth to Akito's. The kiss had the same intensity as the first one, and Akito felt his knees going weak. Without even realizing what was happening, he was moaning and thrusting his hips into Hatori's.

_**But I just can't help the fact  
your attitude excites me (So exciting)**_

Chuckling, Hatori moved back and examined his work. Akito was leaning heavily against the wall, panting for breath. His legs were slightly parted, and his knees looked like they would give out any second. His hands were pressed against the wall in an attempt to keep himself up. All in all, he was the epitome of desire and want.

Without waiting for Akito's sense of self-preservation to interrupt, Hatori grabbed his hand and pulled him to his room. Only when they reached the room, did Akito actually put up a fight, but by then it was too late. Hatori had him exactly where he wanted him.

With only a gasp as retaliation, Hatori was able to pin Akito to the futon and reclaim his mouth. He ran a hand inside the top of Akito's yukata, and his sure hands and firm movements lit a fire in Akito's groin, and he groaned into the kiss.

When Hatori pinched a nipple, he arched his back sharply, breaking the kiss with a sharp intake of breath. He kicked himself mentally for showing such weakness. He was a man, and here he was, responding to touches to his chest like…like a girl!

With that thought, he found the strength to push against Hatori's shoulders.

_**And you know aint nothing better  
Than when we get mad together  
And have angry sex.**_

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" He managed to shout.

"You want to be dominated. No. You _need_ to be dominated. To be owned. It's your deepest desire, and only I can give you what you want." Hatori said, and took Akito's mouth again.

Akito's cock twitched at the idea of being owned. Of not having to make all the decisions. Of being taken care of. Somewhere deep down, he knew Hatori was right. But he wasn't ready to admit that just yet.

"No. I don't. L-leave me alone!" Akito shouted and tried to fight Hatori off again.

"Oh? _This_ is saying something different." Akito gasped as Hatori grabbed his member through his clothes. He picked his head up and placed it between Hatori's neck and shoulder at the same time he raised his hips into Hatori's hand.

"Only if it's just touching." Akito said, trying (and failing) to control the situation. Hatori smirked and breathed out into his prey's ear.

"I will touch you plenty…with my body. My mouth will touch yours, my body will touch yours, and it will touch inside you. I will only touch you, but I define what touch is. Right now-" Hatori said, slowly removing Akito's yukata, and ran his hands up Akito's side. "-I'm touching you." His hands ran back up to Akito's chest, and he pinched the other nipple this time. Akito's head flew back against the pillow at the contact.

"_This_ is touching you." He said, and kissed Akito again. "I'm going to 'touch' you all night." He slipped his hand around to the front of the yukata.

"No under things today? You just wanted me to 'touch' you didn't you?"

"Who would?!" Akito shouted, and bit his lip trying to muffle a groan as Hatori's hand made contact without the barrier of his clothing.

"You don't like it?" Hatori asked smiling.

"Hell no!"

"Then perhaps you would like me to touch you with something else." Hatori suggested.

"What are you talking abo-" Akito was silenced, once more, but this time, by a pair of fingers that entered his mouth. He instinctually closed his mouth around the digits, and used his tongue to try and push them out.

When he figured they were moistened enough, Hatori removed his fingers and pressed one against Akito's hole. Jumping in shock, Akito inadvertently changed the angle so Hatori's finger began to press inside him. He hissed at the pain.

"Relax." he said, searching inside for that one spot that would drive Akito insane. He knew he found it when Akito's eyes flew wide open and he grabbed the sheets in a death grip.

Taking advantage of newfound pleasure, Hatori slipped a second finger inside, and Akito felt only minimal pain at the intrusion, and shifted uncomfortably. Hatori shifted down and grabbed Akito's erection, trying to distract Akito from the pain.

He scissored his fingers only a short while before he added a third, which was barely felt, due to the attention given elsewhere.

Suddenly the fingers were removed and Hatori left his cock and Akito was laying on the futon, legs fully spread open, rose colored yukata hanging open across his chest as he gasped for breath. His lips were parted and slightly swollen from their earlier kisses. His hands were gripping the sheets below, and his erection looked painfully hard. Hatori also noted that Akito's hole was twitching and waiting to be "touched" properly. The sight alone made him stop and stare.

Akito suddenly felt cold, and exposed. Hatori's eyes were roaming up and down his body, and he lowered his hands to cover certain parts of himself.

"Let me see." Hatori demanded gently. Akito, uncharacteristically, was at a loss for words, so instead, he shook his head. Hatori smirked.

"You're okay with stopping here? There's so much more fun to be had. Didn't you say it was okay if I touched you?" He grabbed both of Akito's wrists and tied them together with the sash that was holding Akito's yukata together.

"Hey!" Akito yelled, surprised. Smirk deepening, Hatori pressed his mouth against the open one offered. Akito made a soft sound in the back of his throat, wanting Hatori's hand back where it had been before.

"Hatori!" Akito pulled back and growled threateningly while lifting his hips in the air, trying to entice Hatori's hand into continuing. He got no such luck, and Hatori lowered his face to Akito's neck and inhaled deeply. His tongue traced a pattern on the skin in front of him, and he left a trail down to Akito's navel where he took his time making Akito squirm with desire.

Playfully making a show of avoiding the place Akito wanted the attention, Hatori lifted one of Akito's legs and kissed the inside of his thigh, slowly making his way back down to his hips. Putting Akito's leg back down on the futon, Hatori spread his thighs and lowered his head, and his breath lightly caressed Akito's erection.

Akito couldn't believe Hatori would dare to tease him.

"Touch me, Hatori." Akito demanded. There was a small burst of air on his skin as Hatori chuckled.

"As you wish." Hatori said as he lowered his face to where it was wanted most.

Akito groaned at the warmth surrounding him, and his hips quivered as he attempted to keep them still. All too soon, the pleasure was gone, and so was Hatori, again. Simply not having the will power to force himself to get up, Akito stayed where he was as he heard Hatori fumbling around for something.

Shortly after, Hatori returned with a small bottle. Opening the cap, he poured the cool liquid on his hand. He took one finger, and ran it inside Akito again, to make sure he was properly lubricated. Using the rest of the liquid, he slicked himself. Tossing the bottle to the side, Hatori flipped Akito over on his hands and knees. He situated himself in between Akito's thighs. He lined himself up and paused.

This position seemed wrong. VERY wrong. His face paled and he pulled his shrinking manhood away from the boy beneath him.

"Hatori?" Akito questioned, confused.

"That poor boy." Was the only response he received.

"Wha-?"

_**I blow you out,  
And we forget what we was mad about.**_

Hatori couldn't even see straight he was so mad. He had almost forgotten! Completely forgotten about what had just happened there. He was ready to finally make his move on Akito, but just _one thought_ of what Akito had done had him going so soft so fast he wasn't sure if he'd ever be comfortable with that act again. _And he had allowed it to happen._ That was what struck him the most. _He_ was at fault!

Walking out of the house, he called Ayame. He needed a place to stay until he cleared his head. But the stupid snake wouldn't answer his phone! What was he doing that wasn't at home?

* * *

"A-Ayame?" Yuki stuttered. The snake's eyes were wide as he stared at the scene before him. His eyes watered and he sprung into action, leaping at the would-be couple on the bed.

Shoving Kyo to the floor, Ayame scooped up his younger brother into his arms.

"Wrong!" The snake shouted at them both. "You finally figure out your feelings and you get it wrong!"

…That hadn't been the response either boy had expected.

"What do you mean…?" Kyo asked hesitantly.

Ayame held up one finger at a time as he counted off their mistakes. "One, you haven't gone out on _one_ date yet. Two, I'm assuming neither one of you _actually_ confessed, and three, this situation is _entirely_ inappropriate! First time? Go somewhere memorable!"

"Ayame, your first time was exactly the opposite of what you just said." Yuki said and Ayame blushed. _Yuuji…no. Some wounds were best left alone. He'd learned his lesson._ The three remained still as the tension rose to a tangible level. Suddenly, Ayame smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. He scooped Yuki up and started walking out. Kyo shot up and, ignoring his stark nakedness, reached out for the rat.

"Where are you taking him?!"

"Hhhmmm?" Ayame asked, as if carrying his naked brother out of the room bridal style was perfectly normal. "Just my shop. He has to be dressed properly if he's going out on a hot date tonight." The snake smirked, proud of himself. Both the orange and purple haired teens blushed. "He'll be ready at 7!"

"Put me down, Ayame!" Yuki shouted, and Ayame pouted.

"Why won't you call me 'nii-chan'?"

"As if!" Kyo heard the snake laugh as they exited the room, Yuki still in his brother's arms, and felt only a slight twinge of jealousy. Yuki had been smiling. He should have been happy that the rat was even _able_ to smile so soon, but he wasn't smiling at him.

"What am I thinking?!" he shouted at himself. "I don't actually _like_ the guy. That was just hormones. I felt bad for him! After tonight's date, we'll both realize…" _Date? NO! Bad word, bad word! Just a get together among two guy friends(?) in a romantic totally _not gay_ kinda way. Kyo Sohma was _anything_ but gay. _

Standing alone, he suddenly felt cold. Must be the cooling water that was still lingering on his skin. Yeah. That's what he'd tell himself. If only he could believe it.

7, huh? That gave him just over three hours. What was he supposed to do in that time? He glanced down at himself. Well…a cold shower would make a good start.

~~--HTL--~~

yeah...i did promise a lemon!! it's my first one!! (even though it wasn't complete, it's close enough to count right??) so any advice you might have, feel free to tell me, how i can make it better...

i had no idea this was so hard to do...i was blushing the entire time i was writing...i don't know how some people can do it!! maybe it gets better the more you can practice...*sigh* who knows...and due to the months without this story, i have an idea of where it was supposed to go, but it's not as solid in my head as i thought it was, so once again (i must just be a lonely soul) message me if you have a plotline that you think would be good from here on out...credit if i use it!!!

no idea when the next one is coming out...i'm so sorry!!! it won't be nearly as long though...and that's a legit promise i WILL keep!!!! this time, you CAN use the hot pokers if it takes too long...


End file.
